


Firsts

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: FWP, Firsts, Fluff without Plot, M/M, SouRin Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin's first morning in their new apartment.<br/>For SouRin Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

1-26-15  
Prompt: Firsts

Sousuke woke with the sun glaring on the left side of his face (opposite from normal) and all of his body parts properly on the bed, and he couldn’t seem to decide which of these two evens was more disconcerting. Unable to come to a conclusion, he rolled to his other side, colliding with a solid and familiar wall of flesh. A slow, lazy smile crossed his features and he slipped an arm around Rin’s waist, dragging him closer.

“Mmh, geroffme, Sou,” Rin mumbled intelligently.

“Sorry?” Sousuke hummed into thick red locks. “Didn’t hear you.”

“Get off me, you giant cow,” Rin articulated. “Come on. We have company coming in two hours and I’ll be damned if my mother comes to find this place a mess.” With that, Rin swung himself out of Sousuke’s grasp and out of the bed entirely.

Sousuke whined and scrabbled for the fading warmth, opening his eyes in confusion when he found the bed was still going. And his eyes confirmed it: this was not his bed. He turned to look up, but sure enough, there was neither a ceiling nor another bunk a few inches from his face. Sousuke pondered this with a furrowed brow until the sound of Rin coming back into the room roused him.

“Rin.”

“Yes?” asked Rin, a bemused smile clear in his voice.

“This isn’t Samezuka.”

“No, Sousuke, it isn’t.” Sousuke stared at the ceiling a bit longer, and his brow furrowed a bit more.

“Rin.”

“Yes?”

“Where are we?” At this, Rin flat out laughed. Sousuke propped himself up on his elbows to defend himself, but found himself face-to-face with his boyfriend, head thrown back, sharp teeth bared in an open-mouthed guffaw. Sousuke’s mouth fell open, and he stared in wonder at the vision before him, all red and creamy and golden in the morning light. Rin settled down some and crawled onto the bed to join him, settling between his legs with his chin resting on Sousuke’s chest. 

“I love you in the mornings,” Rin said, grinning fondly up at him. “We’re in our new apartment. We moved in yesterday, remember?” Sousuke thought about it, and, yes. That seemed familiar. Right. New apartment.

“Rin.”

“What is it now?” Rin asked, but his grin only widened.

“Why the hell are you ruining our first morning together in our new apartment by making me get up and clean?” Rin snorted.

“Because my mom’s paying for half of this place until you can find a decent job, and if you think I’m a neat freak, you must not remember that summer when we were eleven.” The pair shared a shudder at the memory. 

The redhead made as if to get up, but Sousuke quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and flipped their positions. “One hour,” he demanded.

“No, Sousuke,” Rin snarled. “My mother-“

“Will understand that we just moved in yesterday. And she’s not coming for two hours, and in the meantime, I want to lie in my brand new bed on which I can actually fit and cuddle with my boyfriend for One. Hour.” With that, Sousuke slithered down Rin’s body until he could comfortably nuzzle his head into the curve of Rin’s shoulder. Steadfastly ignoring all the sputtering above him, Sousuke closed his eyes and breathed in his favorite scent in the world: cherry blossoms, vanilla, and just a hint of chlorine that clung to Rin’s skin and hair and followed him everywhere. Eventually, Rin gave up and started carding his fingers through short dark hair.

“I spoil you,” he muttered. Sousuke hummed and nuzzled closer in response.

“Love you too,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the fun over on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)  
> Day One entry for [SouRin Week](http://sourinweek.tumblr.com): Rock (Firsts)


End file.
